Only a Misunderstanding
by neon rose
Summary: A girl shows up from Raven's past and irreversably changes her future. But can Raven continue to run from what she truely desires? RavenXOC. warning, Yuri, FF
1. greetings

A/N: I don't own Teen Titans. And I warn you now that this is a Yuri fic, if ya don't like it sod off. Any flames I get will be picked apart and made to make you look like a more homophobic moron than you already are. Reviewers on the other hand will be put on a pedestal and fed grapes. Now that that's out of the way... ^_^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Something stirred in Raven's mind as she sat on the sofa with the boys, and Starfire of course. They were playing some mindless game, Beast boy was complaining loudly about Cyborg cheating somehow. This was however, below her and unworthy of attention.  
  
Her body gave an almost invisible quiver, her flesh pricked and goose- bumped with excitement for some unknown reason. She looked around for a draft but found none; the wave of shivering had been hot anyway, as if she had gotten in a hot bath after being very cold. She looked around more but could find no possible explanation for the feeling. Shaking her head she went back to meditation but the feeling still niggled in her mind.  
With a sigh she opened her eyes, which widened in shock as the glass sitting before her on the table visibly shuddered and skidded a few centimetres to the left. Raven blinked in astonishment as a few other objects slid towards the glass until they were in a cluster in the middle of the table, almost as if some gravitational force had pulled them there.  
  
A small sound came from the door, as if someone had gone to knock but not had the guts to do so loudly. After a small second noise (possibly the person's hand shaking too close to the door) a loud ringing knock spread forth.  
  
"Huh." Robin said getting up and walking over.  
  
"Hello?" He asked as Raven craned her neck to try and see who was there.  
  
"I- is... does Ray... Raven live here?" A quite female voice stammered. Raven's eyes widened more than she though possible. No, it couldn't be her; someone must just have a similar voice to her. It wasn't possible that she could be here, here of all places... No. Never. It simply wasn't possible.  
  
"Oh, sure." Robin said turning to look at Raven and simultaneously letting her see the person at the door. Raven's eyes practically bulged out of her head.  
  
The girl standing there fidgeted nervously, electric blue hair was plaited loosely behind her head and wild uncontrolled waves of the bright hair hung about her face. Startling emerald green eyes that would put Starfire's to shame flicked around to room nervously until they landed on Raven, they brightened instantly with joy and perfect rose lips curved upwards into a sugar-sweet smile.  
  
Raven stood up numbly, the girl had a coloured bar running horizontally across her nose and stopping at the edge of each eye, even from the distance that Raven was at she could see it dancing a happy yellow. The band was a stark contrast to the rest of her skin which was a dazzling silver, making the bright colours of her eyes and hair even more stunning. The girl wore a purple and red corset type top with a white band down the middle where a red lace tied the two sides together. She stood with her hands clasped over each other in a nervous gesture which had the side- affect of making her cleavage stand out more, which also had the side effect of making Robin's eyes keep darting down.  
  
It seemed to take an eternity to get to the girl but to the stranger Raven was striding with fierce anger.  
  
"You." She growled at her as she reached the door.  
  
"Hello Raven, I missed you." She replied softly.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Raven snapped slamming the door so hard it rocked on it's hinges.  
  
"But..." Raven vaguely registered the girl's muffled voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"Who was that?" Robin asked stunned.  
  
"None of your business." Raven growled stalking off upstairs.  
  
As the others stared in wonder, Raven's glass, a magazine, a pillow and a book and clenched together in the middle of the table before flinging themselves apart. 


	2. Won the battle, but still losing the war

A/N: Sorry for the long delay and I don't own Teen titans.  
  
The silver-skinned girl walked slowly through the streets of the strange planet as torrential rain poured down soaking her through. She barely noticed the rain and the cold as she walked slowly dragging her feet along the street, the bar on her face a dismal blue now.  
  
"well that could have gone better." She sighed mentally. She heard a large cracking noise and the wall behind her flew loose hitting into her and pulling her along the street. It seemed to be being pulled by some invisible force. It was all the silver-skinned girl could do to hold on.  
  
Meanwhile a blonde raised her hands and threw the large slab of wall at the cluster of teenagers. The silver skinned girl yelped and shut her eyes as a huge wall of cement shot up from the ground and caught the silver girl while smashing the wall.  
  
"Urg." The girl murmured sickly as the wave of cement sunk into the floor, leaving her standing in a pile of rubble.  
  
"Well that was odd. But now I have someone new to crush." Terra smirked and raised her hands again making huge boulders rip out of the floor. The blue- haired alien span around as the boulders hurtled towards her. She narrowed her eyes and figures appeared from the mounds of rock and landed gracefully by her. Terra's eyes widened in shock as did the assembled Teen Titans standing stunned behind the alien.  
  
"Gaia." Raven said her voice on edge. The blue-haired silver-skinned alien female turned at the sound of her name.  
  
"Get." Raven growled pointing away.  
  
"But-" The alien named Gaia whimpered.  
  
"No. Go. I told you." Raven said menacingly.  
  
"Go on, run away girlie." Terra smirked.  
  
"You're an earth-mover right?" Gaia asked with her head tilted curiously at Terra.  
  
"Sure." Terra replied mildly confused.  
  
"Too bad." Gaia shrugged walking away from the Teen Titans and past Terra.  
  
"Oh, and I warn you, if you try to hurt Raven, I'll make you wish you'd never been born." Gaia smiled sweetly. Terra paused then grinned evilly as she pulled another boulder up from the earth and hurled it at Raven. A Lamppost bent over and swerved violently, knocking the boulder off course. The lamppost seemed to melt and more metal from the nearby building melted and headed the same way, with a crunch a tall metal golem was formed.  
  
"You see, that was a very dumb thing to do. Because you can't control metal. I on the other hand can." Gaia growled as a hand made of mud lifted her a safe distance away and disappeared again. Terra laughed and threw boulders at the golem which never flinched as it stormed towards Terra while using the lamppost to deflect the boulders. The golem gave a primal growl and threw itself at Terra, encompassing her in a ball of metal with two small holes in it.  
  
"HELP!" Terra shrieked.  
  
"I did, giving you air-holes counts as merciful." Gaia smirked.  
  
"WHOA!" Beast boy shouted excitedly.  
  
"Right on." Cyborg nodded approvingly.  
  
"That's a very interesting talent you have there, Gaia wasn't it?" Robin smiled walking over to Gaia and shaking her hand.  
  
"Yes." She smiled.  
  
"That was most impressive, am I correct in thinking that you are from the Okalon planet in the Fin system?" Starfire asked floating over to Gaia.  
  
"Mmm, and I can recognise a Tamaran from a mile away." She smiled.  
  
"Leave her alone, she's bad news. We're going." Raven ordered angrily.  
  
"But Raven, she saved you, and us from Terra!" Starfire noted confused.  
  
"Ray, I need to-" Gaia started but was cut short by Raven.  
  
"Leave me alone." She growled before storming off. Gaia sighed deeply and walked off in the rain again. 


	3. Get the hell outta my house!

A/N: YAY! hugs Haunted flower you're the best. You're like, my _favourite_ person at the moment. And for your information you can write! I like your stuff! Anyway, I'm glad I'm corrupting you into liking yuri fics. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

. 

. 

. 

Okay.... Anyway, I don't own Teen Titans (you'd know if I did -)

Raven sat a meter off the floor by the large windows in Titans Tower and Starfire hummed as she floated through the kitchen making vile food. The boys looked warily at each other and silently did rock, paper, scissors to see who would have to ask Raven, Cyborg cursed silently as he lost and was forced to be the one to talk to Raven.

"Uh... Raven?" Cyborg began cautiously.

"What?" Raven asked without opening her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked keeping his eyes open for anything Raven might throw at him.

"I assure you I'm fine." Raven replied dryly.

"Okay!" Cyborg smiled turning around, Robin and Beast boy looked at him evilly. Cyborg sighed and turned back to Raven who still had her eyes closed.

"It's just that you seemed pretty... angry when that girl Gaia showed up." Cyborg said and cowered as one of the pots from the kitchen blew two meters up in the air making Starfire yelp with surprise.

"Don't-" Raven growled rounding on Cyborg. At possibly the worst timed moment in history a knock arrived at the door; Beast Boy paused then opened the door to see Gaia standing there with a small smile on her face. Raven let out a primal scream and threw a ball of dark energy at her and threw the door shut and stormed upstairs.

"AH!" A voice shouted from outside.

"I think she hit her." Beast boy blinked and opened the door to see Gaia holding her nose.

"Gyah!" She whimpered as blood flooded out of her nose.

"You are injured!" Starfire stated worriedly as she floated over.

"Dya thwink?" She whimpered holding her nose to stop the bleeding.

"I apologise for Raven, she's not normally like this." Robin sighed handing the stranger a tissue.

"I've theen her worse... dust not at be before. Thank dou." She added holding the tissue to her nose to stem the flow of blood.

"Greetings, I am Starfire, your name was Gaia was it not?" Starfire asked holding out a hand.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't introduce myself properly before." Gaia sniffed shaking Starfire's hand. Gaia took the tissue away and stiffed as the last of the bleeding stopped.

"Come in." Robin smiled moving out of Gaia's way.

"Thanks." She smiled walking inside.

"You're welcome. I'm curious though, how _do_ you and Raven know each other?" Robin asked curiously.

"Yeah, and what did you do to piss her off so much?" Beast boy snickered.

"Ah, I left my home-world years ago, and happened to land on Azarath and met Raven. She taught me how to control my powers. And I didn't do anything to annoy her." Gaia answered.

"You must have done something, I've never seen her that mad at anyone... except possibly when Beast boy and me accidentally used her magic mirror." Cyborg added as an afterthought.

"Heh, I gave that to her..." Gaia laughed softly. "No, I didn't do anything... Raven just... I... it's just a misunderstanding. I've tracked her across the universe for years to try and explain and make up with her, I just didn't think that she'd still hate me this much." She sighed running a hand through her electric blue hair.

"What did Raven misunderstand?" Starfire asked sitting down next to her.

"If... If Ray hasn't told you then I can't... I don't want her any more angry at me." Gaia said unconsciously using her nickname for Raven.

Hours later Raven opened her eyes again as she came out of her deep medative state. Laughter drifted through her door from downstairs. She stood up and walked out of the room and headed towards the stairs.

"_I should probably apologise to Cyborg, he was only asking out of concern. He doesn't know how evil SHE is. He doesn't know any better."_

"NO! YOU'RE BOTH CHEATING DAMNIT!" Beast boy shouted angrily. From her place on the stairs Raven could see Beast Boy's car catch fire as one blue and one silver car overtook him and began to attempt to knock each other off the road. The sliver car was suddenly knocked into a wall by the blue one and caught fire.

"Ah no way!" Cyborg laughed putting his controller down on the table in defeat.

"YES!" A voice shouted gleefully and a pair of silver arms shot up in the air. Raven's eyes widened and pictures shot off the wall and clattered to the floor. The group turned around including the person who the silver arms belonged to, Gaia.

"Ray..." Gaia said softly as she stood up to face Raven.

"Get... out of my house." Raven ordered, her voice colder than an arctic wind in winter on the frost moons of Zantar, the frozen planet.

"No Ray, just let me explain, please." Gaia pleaded taking a step towards Raven. Raven took a step back and glared at her.

"No. Get out, I never want to see you again." Raven growled.

"But-" Gaia began with a tone of reason.

"I SAID NO!" Raven shouted as four red eyes appeared in her face and she loomed above her. Gaia didn't flinch as the others did.

"Fine, pull me into your black mood if you must. But you know as well as I do that if you pull me in you'll see into my mind and see the truth." Gaia said folding her arms stubbornly.

"WHAT TRUTH?! THAT YOU BETRTAYED ME?! THAT YOU LIED?!" Raven screamed at her with red eyes blazing.

"That's not the truth, you just think it is." Gaia stated flatly.

"GET OUT!" Raven screamed throwing Gaia with her mind until she hit the door and stumbled to her feet.

"Do what you want, I'm not leaving until you hear me out." Gaia gasped winded.

"Yes you are!" Raven growled ripping a hole through the wall with her powers and throwing Gaia through it and promptly closing it up again. Raven turned to look at the other titans as if scouring for any objections, she found only scared faces staring back at her. She growled and returned to her room, eventually someone spoke up.

"Best two out of three?" Beast boy asked jokingly as he held up the game controller.


	4. forgiveness and dreams

A/N: This chapter takes place three months after the last, Gaia has been knocking on the Teen Titans door every day only to have it slammed in her face by Raven of have the others let her in and Raven throw her out. This chapter is a dream/flashback of Raven's. I don't normally do songfics, but with this chapter it just fitted.  
  
(And I don't own Teen Titans)  
  
Raven opened her eyes to find herself in her room, she sat up as if pulled by strings, with a dull flicker of realisation Raven knew that she was dreaming. The mirror floated over to Raven and seemed to glare at her, it faded away to leave Gaia's smiling face, the rest of her body appeared and the room swirled and faded into a field in Azarath. She heard her own voice echoing even though her own lips did not move.  
  
"Who are you?" Her voice demanded of the small silver seven-year old. Raven smiled despite herself, Gaia had always looked sweet as a kid. Raven knew that she was in her present age as always in her dreams, but at the time she had been eight. One year older than Gaia.  
  
"If I tell you who I am, you won't like me." Gaia had whimpered the bar across her face deep blue with sadness.  
  
"Why?" She had asked in response.  
  
"Because people from my planet are after me, because I'm dangerous... I've done bad things. I didn't mean to! They just... happen when I'm around." She insisted with wide pleading eyes as a shock of black fear flicked across her bar.  
  
"I'm dangerous too; I have powers that need to be controlled. What makes you dangerous?" Raven had asked intrigued.  
  
"These things appear when I'm upset. The others call them demons, they say I'm a demon too." Gaia sniffed.  
  
"Show me." The dream Raven prodded.  
  
"Promise you won't hate me?" Gaia asked looking up, her wild blue hair hanging around her face cutely.  
  
"Promise." Raven whispered along with her dream self. She felt a small pang of guilt for breaking her first ever promise to Gaia. The small girl fidgeted and let out a dejected sigh, her eyes slid half closed as if she was in a trance, the ground rumbled and a towering, roaring golem rose up. It snarled and smashed its fists on the floor repeatedly. Raven had gasped stunned, Gaia's eyes flicked full open, full of hurt; here was another person who was scared of her. Tears of rejection ran down her face and the golem roared so loud it made the ground shake, the golem advanced on Raven.  
  
To Raven's eternal credit; she had made the link between Gaia's emotions and the intentions of the Golem quickly. She skidded to Gaia's side and wiped away her tears.  
  
"Don't cry, I don't hate you. I've just never seen anything like this before is all." Raven had explained soothingly.  
  
"You don't hate me? You're not scared?" Gaia asked, the golem stopped in its tracks and wavered and chunks fell out of its shoulders.  
  
"Of course not. You're just like me." Raven had smiled. The golem collapsed and Gaia beamed at her, yellow dancing across the bar, banishing the darker emotions that had resided there for some time.  
  
Raven's eyes clicked open and she sat up for real this time, she looked over at her clock to see that it was nine in the morning, it was about time she got up. Raven got ready, her mind full of thoughts about her promise to Gaia.  
  
"Would you like some Tamaranian good luck toast?" Starfire asked Gaia from where she sat on a bar-stool in front of the kitchen counter.  
  
"No, thanks. I'll be gone soon, when Raven comes down and slams the door in my face again." Gaia sighed hopelessly.  
  
"Do not be in the sewer system friend, for tomorrow is always Tuesday. Now eat." Starfire insisted giving Gaia the Tamaranian toast anyway.  
  
"Um... what?" Gaia asked confused.  
  
"I think she means, don't be down in the dumps, tomorrow's always another day. I can't believe you're actually eating that!" Beast boy blinked in surprise as he watched Gaia take a bite out of the toast.  
  
"I'd have to say this is much better than the pudding you tried to give me yesterday Starfire." Gaia nodded to her orange alien friend who squealed with delight.  
  
"But you're still wrong, it's been over three months now; if Raven was going to listen to me she would have done it by now. She hates me." Gaia sighed.  
  
"You know I don't break promises Gaia." Raven said slightly coldly as she walked into the kitchen and poured herself some herbal tea. Gaia stopped cringing and opened her eyes surprised that nothing had been thrown at her. She sat quietly as Raven took a seat near her, leaving one still between them.  
  
"Today is your Tuesday!" Starfire whispered excitedly and dragged Beast Boy out of the room behind her, leaving only Gaia and raven sitting in silence in the room.  
  
"Raven, should Tamaranian good luck toast fizz?" Gaia asked as she took another bite.  
  
"I wouldn't know, we learnt long ago not to eat Starfire's food." Raven said not looking up from her tea.  
  
"You liked him didn't you?" Gaia said suddenly and looked straight up at Raven.  
  
"Do you think I did?" Raven asked with a sigh as she looked at Gaia.  
  
"I knew it, even then I thought you did. I didn't... he kissed me Rae. I would never do that to you. I didn't like him like that. I didn't like him much in any way to start with but that's not the point." Gaia explained hurriedly.  
  
"Does... does the corner of your bar still go green when you lie?" Raven asked looking at the spot on the colour changing bar on the girl's face.  
  
"How would I know?! I can't see my face when I lie!" Gaia replied frustrated and hurt.  
  
"Then lie, I want to see." Raven said coolly.  
  
"Urg... Fine. I have eight fingers on my right hand." Gaia lied obviously, and as if on cue a small corner of her colour changing bar turned green while the rest of it swirled a frustrated mix of red blue and purple.  
  
"It does." Raven noted softly.  
  
"So now will you believe me when I say that he kissed me?" Gaia asked trying to keep calm.  
  
"I'm sorry Gaia... I should have believed you in the first place, not run off without talking to you and hide on another planet then slam the door on you repeatedly when you came to set things straight." Raven sighed moving over a chair to sit next to Gaia.  
  
"Bitch." Gaia growled punching Raven on the arm.  
  
"Ow." Raven frowned rubbing the spot.  
  
"You're damn right you should have! I travelled across the whole damned galaxy to get you back you know, AND you almost broke my nose when you slammed the door on me! And you deserved that punch. But I'm done now. And now that this stupidity is out of the way, can I stay here? I prefer sleeping in beds as opposed to street corners and lakes." Gaia smirked.  
  
"I don't really have a choice do I?" Raven smiled.  
  
"Hell no." Gaia replied standing up and smiling at Raven.  
  
"Since you're being childish, I'd like to point out that you're still shorter than me." Raven commented standing up to find herself about half a head taller than Gaia.  
  
"Quality not quantity." Gaia said sticking her tongue out.  
  
"Then there are those of us that have both." Raven smiled smugly.  
  
"Like me for example." Gaia countered back with a smirk.  
  
"I missed you Gaia." Raven smiled softly.  
  
"I know, I'd miss me too." The blue haired girl laughed. Raven rolled her eyes before sliding her arms around the smaller girl's waist and giving her a hug, Gaia smiled and wrapped her arms around Raven's neck glad to have Raven back again.  
  
(A/N: I was going to drag out the conflict a bit longer but then I decided, enough with the arguing, more with the yuri. YAY YURI!) 


	5. Missing

A/N: Don't own Teen Titans, I do however own a killer blue budgie named Sonic.  
  
Siph: There isn't enough of it around is there? Anyway, I had meant to write more I just got distracted by... actually I don't remember... it was probably something shiny ;;  
  
FanficAddict07: sorry for the wait.  
  
Raven Haired Ru: As you command -  
  
Shadow'sObsessor: heh, thanks. And I use that face way too much as well   
  
DarkXeno: Did you not see the warning on the summary of the story? It said YURI. And gee how could I ever be offended by you calling my writing trash? ¬¬  
  
MoNsTeRsInThEcLoSeT: Okay, you people obviously don't seem to get this. It said yuri in the summary, therefore I am writing a Yuri fic, duh. What makes you think that I'm going to change it just for you? Even if Shadow'sObsessor, oracle, Jessica (who I'm not entirely sure knows what's going on in the story), and myself are the only ones who like it then I'm still going to write this as a yuri. I'd do so even if it was just me.  
  
"You were beaten." A dark figure stated ominously.  
  
"She just caught me by surprise is all." The blonde teenager muttered ruefully.  
  
"You believe that you can win this time?" The dark figure asked curiously in almost a purr.  
  
"I know I can." The blonde growled back trying to maintain polite respect for the man.  
  
"Prove it." He ordered as the girl left the room.  
  
"Okay, I'm making the pizza run." Cyborg sighed stretching as he got up.  
  
"Oh no you're not. Not without me, I'm not eating some disgusting meat thing that you'll bring home!" Beast boy said defiantly jumping up.  
  
"Urg. Fine." Cyborg muttered heading for the door feeling to tired to argue the matter further and followed by Beast boy fully adorned with his trademark smirk spread across his face.  
  
"Well I'll go get the films then," Robin volunteered, he threw a hopeful look at Starfire, "uh, care to join me Star?"  
  
"Oh, it will be a most joyful adventure!" Starfire yelped gleefully as she floated over to Robin.  
  
"You two can hold down the fort?" Robin asked leaving before Raven or Gaia had time to answer.  
  
"They're a good couple." Gaia smiled as the door closed.  
  
"Meh, they're not a couple." Raven shrugged.  
  
"Really? But they-" Gaia started.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Raven smirked shaking her head.  
  
Gaia paused for a second, it was still amazing to her that Raven had forgiven her so suddenly... well in several months, from what she could tell from this planet's time at least. She knew a quarter of a cycle had passed on her planet since she had arrived on Earth. And for a species with such a short life span this was quite a while, on her planet she was already considered a fully capable adult.  
  
"What is this "films" that Robin mentioned?" Gaia asked choosing a less serious subject than the one on her mind to talk about.  
  
"These films." Raven corrected automatically, "Films are like... visual stories acted by people and watched on a TV." Raven attempted to explain.  
  
"Acting? Oh, like what those people were doing in the place that you took me to once?" Gaia asked remembering something Raven had once taken her to.  
  
Raven too was remembering the incident, she had taken Gaia to see a play but she hadn't understood that it hadn't been real and things had gotten a little... chaotic... taking her to see a tragedy probably hadn't been one of her best moves, they didn't have plays and films on Okalon, Gaia's planet.  
  
"Kind of..." Raven admitted. Gaia fell silent and hugged the pillow from the sofa close to her chest as the silence around them grew almost deafening. They both jumped when the phone rang, Raven got up to answer it in the hallway. Gaia stood up at the soft knock on the door, it was probably Starfire, Robin always had a key and you could hear Cyborg knocking all through the tower and Beast boy normally just flew in as a fly through the keyhole. Gaia opened the heavy door and gasped.  
  
Seconds later the door slid silently shut.  
  
"Hello?! Hello?!" Raven growled slamming down the phone, it had just been silence on the other end.  
  
"Gaia?" Raven called, seeing the room empty. 


	6. You don't know

A/N: Still don't own Teen Titans sigh.  
  
Princess Ruenia: Don't worry, this story's not going to change -  
  
Truesteve: Aww, thanks, and don't worry, both those points will be covered later in the story one in fact will be covered a few lines down .  
  
"Did Raven seem to come around a little quick to you?" Beast boy asked as his eyes scanned the pizza menu.  
  
"Three months dude, has she ever not talked to you for that long? And Gaia said that they fell out years ago, if anything it seems like it took too long." Cyborg shrugged reading the description of the meat feast pizza.  
  
"Yeah but as soon as she did it was just like "poof" all forgiven!" Beast boy reasoned before pulling a face at the idea of the "meat meat and more meat" pizza.  
  
"I believe they are lovers!" a chipper voice suggested from behind Beast boy, making him jump.  
  
"Star? When did you get here?" Beast boy asked shocked at the Tamaranian's sudden arrival.  
  
"Only moments ago, and I believe that Raven and Gaia are lovers." Starfire repeated as Robin entered the pizza shop.  
  
"Raven? A lesbian?" Cyborg snorted.  
  
"Actually that would explain how she's able to resist my charms." Beast boy smiled running a hand proudly through his hair.  
  
"So every woman on the face of the Earth is a lesbian then?" Cyborg teased, to which beast boy pulled a gorilla face at him.  
  
"How come you guys are here then? I thought you were getting films?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"We did, you've been here for over half an hour choosing a PIZZA!" Robin declared frustratedly.  
  
"Well we could have been done in five minutes if SOMEONE would just order a vegetarian supreme!" Beast boy said pointedly.  
  
"But the "meat meat and more meat" pizza is what I've always wanted!" Cyborg demanded.  
  
"Why do you not just order both?" Starfire suggested curiously.  
  
"I didn't think of that..." Beast boy murmured. Robin smacked his forehead and muttered a few choice words.  
  
"Do you even know if Gaia can eat either of those?" Robin asked knowing that he would regret distracting them from the pizza-buying.  
  
"There's a point, I'll call them and ask." Cyborg said dialling the phone in his arm.  
  
"Gaia?" Raven asked looking around the deserted room. A panicky feeling jumped into Raven's chest as her head snapped around as she scoured the room for Gaia, she hadn't heard her leave the room... Raven jumped as the phone rang and she telekinetically brought it over to her.  
  
"Hello?!" Raven snapped, she didn't want to end up talking to herself again.  
  
"Whoa, Raven, it's me, chill!" Cyborg yelped.  
  
"Oh, what is it Cyborg?" Raven asked heading to the kitchen to see if Gaia was there.  
  
"We were wondering if Gaia can eat a meat pizza- OUCH! Okay okay... a meat pizza or a crappy vegetarian one... Beast boy, get offa me!" Cyborg yelped, Raven only half paid attention to Cyborg and Beast Boy's argument.  
  
"Gaia! Where are you?!" Raven called out worriedly, entirely forgetting about the phone.  
  
"She's gone?" Cyborg asked confused?  
  
"Yeah... I'll get back to you." Raven muttered and hung up the phone.  
  
"Gaia?" Raven called again to the empty tower.  
  
At that moment Gaia was being pinned to the floor outside the tower. Gaia could feel cold metal against her neck as she looked up at the blonde attacker.  
  
"Terra, wasn't it? I'd advise you not to do that." Gaia said slowly as she struggled to breathe evenly and keep calm.  
  
"Too bad I'm not going to listen, I'm unbeatable you hear me?!" Terra snapped.  
  
"Well I didn't do too bad before did I?" Gaia pointed out attempting to stall for time.  
  
"You... you think you can just waltz in here and beat me? It doesn't work like that, and you're going to pay for it." Terra growled pressing the knife harder against Gaia's throat.  
  
"Do you think that slitting my throat will kill me?" Gaia asked raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What? Of course it will!" Terra snapped slightly taken back by this remark.  
  
"I'm from an entirely different planet, solar system and galaxy, you have no idea about my physiology. For all you know slitting my throat will do nothing except cause me a bit of pain. You don't even have the faintest idea about me do you?!" Gaia growled back and grabbed Terra's wrists.  
  
"For example:" Gaia said as sharp claws slid out of her fingers and into Terra's arms, she let out a yelp and jumped off her. Gaia flipped herself onto her feet and retracted her claws.  
  
"Well I'm not going to make that mistake again am I?" Terra stated before lunging at Gaia and slashing at her with her knife. Gaia's hand flew to the bleeding gash on her face, she screamed and hurtled towards Terra and pushed her into the water pulling her down with her. Gaia let all the air out of her lungs and breathed in the water, after a small kick in her chest of her body switching from her air to her water respiratory system. As she saltwater hit her skin and hair it shimmered white and in seconds her body had mimicked the colour of the water and the ground below. Terra spluttered and gasped as she broke the surface, she span around in the water but there was no sight of Gaia.  
  
"Hey look, it's another thing you didn't know about me." Gaia thought as she circled practically invisible underneath Terra. 


	7. Not the first

A/N: I don't own Teen Titans.  
  
truesteve: heh, the two of them fighting is funny. I just hope I can keep Terra in character, let me know if I'm not, k?  
  
AshwolfX: Your wish is granted.   
  
TigerCat: Thanks, and I hope to make more, I like this story and I don't want it to die like many of my others have.   
  
"Gaia's gone?" Robin asked curiously after hearing Cyborg's half of the conversation with Raven.  
  
"Yeah, I guess she's gotten lost or something... Raven sounded pretty worried." Cyborg frowned.  
  
"Most people are protective of their mate." Starfire stated convinced unaware of the strange looks the other Titans were giving her.  
  
"Uh-huh... we should probably get back, just in case anything is wrong." Robin stated after a pause.  
  
"So, I'll go order the vegetarian pizza then." Beast boy said getting up.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Cyborg yelped.  
  
"I'll order the pizzas." Robin growled storming up to the counter.  
  
"But it is obvious!" Starfire shouted frustratedly.  
  
"I don't know Gaia well enough to say about her, but Raven just doesn't seem the type." Robin said honestly.  
  
"Yeah, lesbians are all... kinky..." Beast Boy smiled devilishly.  
  
"Raven... kinky... now there's a thought I didn't want in my head." Cyborg muttered. Suddenly the floor beneath them rumbled as if from an earthquake.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Robin gasped.  
  
"Terra." Beast Boy growled.  
  
"Then what's that?" Cyborg asked shakily as he pointed to Titans Tower. A huge golem made of water towered several feet higher than the tower as it roared angrily.  
  
"Gaia?" Starfire breathed scared. The titans paused for a second then raced to the tower.  
  
"Just go!" Gaia shouted angrily at Terra as she pulled herself out of the water.  
  
"What and miss the chance to beat you? Not a chance." Terra smirked with a wince, she held her hand over the deep bleeding claw marks that Gaia had given her. She had learnt very quickly that the water was not the best place to be with Gaia when she was angry with you.  
  
"Terra, unless you want to wind up dead I suggest you leave." Raven growled standing protectively by Gaia's side.  
  
"What? Are you going to kill me?" Terra scoffed.  
  
"It's not me you should be worrying about, now LEAVE." Raven growled back. She turned her head slightly so she could see Gaia better but without taking her eyes off Terra. Gaia was struggling to regain control over her emotions and the water golem was visibly shuddering in an effort to remain. Raven placed her hand on Gaia's back where a small wound was bleeding and healed it for her, she could feel Gaia literally trembling with barely suppressed rage and Terra wasn't making things any easier for her. The golem toppled and splashed into the lake by the tower, no-one moved.  
  
"You're scared aren't you? You're scared I'm going to beat you." Terra smirked stalking her way towards Gaia taking the fall of the golem as a sign of Gaia's fear.  
  
"I'm not scared of you." Gaia replied blankly while knowing full well that her bar was stained black with fear, but not of Terra but for what she might do to Terra. Raven saw the other Titans dashing towards them over the hill, they had seen Gaia's golem and felt Terra's repeated assaults on the ground.  
  
"Are you going to fight me or are you just going to hide behind your girlfriend?" Terra smirked provokingly. Gaia growled and lunged towards Terra, her feet connecting with Gaia's stomach and her hands burying themselves in her shoulders. Terra stumbled backwards and fell to the floor, her head making a sickening crack as it hit the rock.  
  
Terra's head swam and her eyes glowed yellow as the earth around them exploded with no clear direction, Gaia was momentarily stunned by this and Terra punched Gaia upside the jaw sending her backwards.  
  
"Enough!" Raven screamed and Gaia turned suddenly black and slipped through into the floor.  
  
The other titans arrived and looked at Terra dirtily, and to the seething Raven.  
  
"Couldn't she fight her own battles Raven? Did you have to take the poor little girl away?" Terra smirked at her victory as she stood up unsteadily. Raven psychically grabbed Terra's throat and squeezed.  
  
"You know nothing you foolish child. You know nothing of me, of Gaia and her powers. I promise you now, if I so much suspect that you have come anywhere near here or Gaia again you will not live to see the next morning." Raven growled and released Terra and turned to the tower.  
  
"Like you could kill me, you don't have the guts." Terra laughed.  
  
"Maybe not, but next time I may just let Gaia finish you off." Raven said over her shoulder as she walked to the tower.  
  
"You wouldn't be the first one." Raven added quietly. 


	8. Repulsive?

A/N: I still don't own Teen Titans. I am however planning on overthrowing the company, you'll know when I've succeeded! (This'll be a Teen Titans movie) -  
  
AshwolfX: Yay, another update!   
  
"What happened?" Robin asked when they were all safely in the tower.  
  
"Terra attacked. You saw it." Raven stated simply and headed up the stairs.  
  
"I wonder where she moved Gaia to." Starfire murmured softly.  
  
Raven opened to door to her room to see Gaia sitting on the end of her bed, Gaia glared up at her, her bar an angry red.  
  
"You didn't need to do that; I could have won on my own." Gaia growled.  
  
"I know, you would have killed her." Raven said flatly as she disappeared momentarily to get a first aid kit from her bathroom.  
  
"I will next time I get my hands on her." Gaia growled.  
  
"You were losing control Gaia, you let her get to you." Raven stated as she returned at sat next to Gaia and reached for her bleeding arm.  
  
"I was in perfect control! So what if she got under my skin? It doesn't make me any less in control, just more pissed off." Gaia snapped pulling her arm away.  
  
"Am I really that repulsive?" Raven asked seriously.  
  
"I don't need bandages. I'm fine." Gaia replied annoyed.  
  
"You're right." Raven shrugged and held her hands out to Gaia with her palms facing her, Gaia turned black and white as Raven painfully closed up her wounds.  
  
"Ow." Gaia yelped and Raven got up and stormed out of the room leaving Gaia alone and confused in her room.  
  
"Ouch... gentle much Raven?" Gaia muttered to herself as she stood up with sore muscles from Raven healing her hurriedly and angrily.  
  
Raven growled angrily as she stormed down the hallway, not caring that she was knocking pictures off the walls with her powers. It was unusual of Terra to be that perceptive, but the earth-mover had picked up on how she knew she felt for Gaia. Raven knew that she had felt that way for a while.  
  
Raven sat down by the window and watched as it started to rain heavily, she sighed. Her mixed feelings for Gaia were part of the reason that they had fallen out originally. Raven had been friends with this guy, Argon his name had been, Raven had already been falling for Gaia then, even entertaining the fantasy that the two of them could maybe someday be together. So when she had seen Gaia and Argon kissing she had assumed that there was no way that Gaia could ever feel the same about her. She hadn't wanted to talk to Gaia and had held her in a force shield until she was far enough away for Gaia not to reach her, she knew that if she talked to her then that she could obliterate her with her powers or tell her the truth... or both.  
  
Gaia, being ever naive had tracked her down to tell Raven what had really happened, she had felt better knowing that Gaia hadn't enjoyed the experience but now she was back at the tortuous place of not knowing for certain where she stood with her.  
  
"Gaia..." Raven sighed slowly. It had hurt when Gaia became infuriated by Terra's remark, did she find the idea so disgusting and vile that she had to attack Terra? And Gaia wouldn't let Raven touch her to bandage her wounds, was this for the same reason too?  
  
"Urg, if only I knew!" Raven growled through gritted teeth, it was torture not knowing. She could be reading too much into all of this, Gaia was angry at her for stopping her fight which could explain her snatching herself away from Raven, but it could be something else. Did everything Gaia did have to have some deep hidden meaning to it? Could she not just do things without Raven forcing herself to analyze them?  
  
"This is getting me nowhere. I need to calm down." Raven stated to herself as she noticed the fallen pictures on the floor shuddering and skidding around. She sighed and began her mantra for meditation.  
  
"Gaia, what the hell happened back there?!" Beast boy asked for the third time.  
  
"It doesn't matter okay?! She came here, attacked me, I fought back. End. Of. Story." Gaia growled frustratedly as she pointedly said the last three words.  
  
"Why did she wish to fight you?" Starfire wondered.  
  
"Because I kicked her ass last time, are we done with the interrogation now?!" Gaia snapped.  
  
"You know, for someone who doesn't know what a pizza is, you sure are good at Earth phrases." Cyborg noted as he tried to change the topic.  
  
"Raven taught me." Gaia said softly as her anger dissipated. She absentmindedly stared up at the ceiling to where she could vaguely hear Raven's chant going on, it was somewhat soothing to her, Raven had taught it to her to help Gaia control her own emotions and as it reminded her of Raven and safety it worked quite well. Suddenly Gaia noticed Robin standing close to her shoulder and peering at a spot on the ceiling.  
  
"What are you doing?" Gaia asked him raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Trying to see what you were staring at, you totally spaced out.  
  
"Oh, I wasn't staring, I was just listening to-" Gaia's sentence faltered, suddenly silent she wrapped her arms around herself and stared at the floor.  
  
"Listening to wha-" Beast boy asked as Cyborg clapped a hand over his mouth and held a finger to his lips in a shush gesture. The others stood silently as they listened for whatever Gaia had been listening to. The clock in the hallway seemed to tick louder, a tap dripping upstairs echoed down the halls, suddenly they became aware of a faint sound of Raven.  
  
"Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos... Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos... Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos..."  
  
"You were listening to Raven." Starfire stated softly.  
  
"Dude, you could hear her through all of us?" Beast boy asked stunned.  
  
"I can always hear her chant when she does it. Even if she's ages away..." Gaia replied quietly with a small smile.  
  
"So, what are these "Films" then?" Gaia asked with a smile as she changed the subject.  
  
"We got the coolest movie called "Blood Suckers From Mars", a martial arts movie called: "You killed my father, now you will pay" and... some drippy romance that Starfire wanted." Beast boy grinned as he glazed over the last part quickly.  
  
"You know Star... you might just be right... about Gaia at least." Cyborg muttered before walking over to Beast Boy and Gaia to poke fun at Starfire's movie.  
  
Starfire smiled, but not about her friends' conversation,  
  
"Heh, because we all know that Robin can't say no to Starfire!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Dude, Cy's got a point, she's got you whipped!"  
  
"I dare you to say that again Beast Boy..."  
  
"It is not just Gaia that I am right about." Starfire replied softly to herself as she looked up at the ceiling to the faint sound of Raven chanting to get thoughts of Gaia out of her mind. 


	9. Never say Never

A/N: Once again I don't own Teen Titans and once again thanks very much to AshwolfX for reviewing. You rock!

Also, people will be talking in Gaia's home language in this chapter and some after this. All foreign languages will be translated like "_this"_

"So, Gaia..." Beast boy smiled in an attempt to be sexy.

"Ooh boy, not again." Cyborg muttered.

"Yes?" Gaia replied, commanding a small army of people made of dust to rampage across the floor.

"What's it like on your home planet then?" Best boy asked causally draping his arms over the back of the sofa, and near Gaia's shoulders.

"My home planet is a mix between Deep Ocean and scorching desert, we are not at the top of our food chain and on land we are hunted by giant creatures with ten legs and huge fangs, like this." Gaia said, and the dust army formed into what looked like a spider with too many legs and fangs bigger than it's head. "Only, they are much bigger, about three times the height of Cyborg." Gaia explained, Cyborg let out an appreciative whistle.

"What about under the water then?" Beast boy asked curiously.

"Under the water we are hunted by giant vicious creatures with cold black eyes and rows of ravenous teeth." Gaia frowned and the dust spider formed into a cross between a puffer fish and a very nasty looking shark. "again, they are bigger, about twice the length of this sofa." She added.

"Your planet sounds... dangerous. What about the people then? What's your culture like?" Robin asked as he returned from his previous mission of getting lunch.

"The people are worse. Aliens made contact with our planet before our species was ready, we have guns and vehicles but we have no medical care, we have force fields around our villages but can barely build houses. My people hate anything different, they are an extremely intolerant and xenophobic race. Anyone different may be tortured or executed, sometimes both. Two people of the same gender are not allowed in the same room together alone for fear of romantic feelings developing, if people are suspected of that, they are horribly tortured for a week, publicly beaten, then executed. We have no art, no music, no dance, no fiction, we are a culture devoid of culture." Gaia said bitterly, the room rang silent as the teen titans, with the exception of Raven, tried to comprehend this.

"That's... horrible, we are most glad that you are different!" Starfire said gratefully.

"I wasn't any different from that until my powers emerged, as you can guess, it wasn't taken well. I managed to escape and hijack a passing space ship off the planet. I crashed onto Raven's planet and the rest is history." Gaia shrugged leaning back into her chair, unaware of Beast boy's arm being there.

"What if your people found you? Surely they're looking for you right?" Beast boy asked, shuffling slightly closer to Gaia. Raven, who had been watching this display, narrowed her eyes. She telekinetically pulled beast boy back down the sofa and smacked his arm to his side. Starfire giggled at Raven's territorial behaviour.

"Heh, they'll never find me. Raven gave me a new name the day I met her, plus, with my frequent planet hopping with my current name it'd be damn hard for them to find me." Gaia smirked.

"What was your old name?" Robin asked curiously.

"You wouldn't be able to say it." Gaia smiled.

"Try us." Cyborg grinned competitively.

"AÇ¼na"î rÄ§Å¥." Gaia replied with a slight clicking of her tongue. She giggled at the attempts of the others to say her name.

"My language is difficult to learn, it takes about ten years for most people to learn it unless it's their first language. The pronunciation is difficult." Gaia smiled.

"It's not that hard." Raven said flatly.

"It still took you a while!" Gaia pointed out with a smirk.

"How long did it take you Raven?" Starfire asked.

"_About ten seconds wouldn't you say AÇ¼na"î rÄ§Å¥? _" Raven asked fluently in Gaia's language.

"_Yes, but you cheated and took my knowledge of Okalonian out of my mind." _Gaia smirked.

"Anyone know what they're saying?" Beast boy asked rubbing his still sore arm.

"No idea." Cyborg shrugged.

"Heh, all I know is that I'm safe here from anyone from my planet." Gaia smiled.

"I wouldn't say that. GAIA! MOVE!" Raven shouted as she jumped up and grabbed Gaia by the wrist pulling her out of the room and down the stairs into the basement.

"Raven! What are you doing?!" Gaia hissed.

"Shh!" Raven hissed back as they made it to the bottom of the stairs.

A loud series of knocks pounded on the Titan's front door. Robin was the first stunned titan to move to get the door.

"Uh, hello?" Robin asked slightly worried as he looked up at the towering silver-skinned giants.

"We're looking for a fugitive from our home planet of Okalon, she's wanted for murder, her name is AÇ¼na"î rÄ§Å¥ but we have reason to believe that she may be going by the name Gaia. We also have reason to believe that she may be hiding here." The female of the two towering silver people growled.

"Murder?" Robin blinked.

"Uh, we don't know no Gaia. Sorry dudes." Cyborg grinned starting to close the door.

"Then you won't mind if we search the premise then will you? Seeming as you have nothing to hide." The male giant silver being growled and the two of them walked into Titans Tower and began searching the rooms.

"It's..." Gaia breathed panicking.

"I know, that's why we're going." Raven replied quietly. She spotted an air vent and grabbed Gaia by the hand and pulled her over to it. Raven held out her hand and three of the screws came out of the vent cover which Raven rotated around so the vent was open, there was just enough room in there for Gaia and Raven to fit. Raven grabbed Gaia from behind and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"What?!" Gaia gasped, Raven clamped a hand over her mouth and levitated them upwards.

The male silver alien slammed the door to the basement open and swung the torch on the top of his gun around the room. His eyes fell on something glittering on the floor. With a quick glance around the room to make sure no-one would hit him on the head when he bent down, he squatted down and picked up the small metal object. He shone his torch on it, it was a small screw. He looked up at the vent covering above it that was missing three screws. He rotated it slowly and pointed his gun up the vent and opened fire.


	10. Capture

Thanks to Annonymous, DarkChild5, Nighthawk Malow, Evil Rain Cloud, animereader1 and kairistwin for reviewing, and I really apologise for the long wait!

Again as before all talk in Gaia's home language will be done like _"this"_

The male silver alien slammed the door to the basement open and swung the torch on the top of his gun around the room. His eyes fell on something glittering on the floor. With a quick glance around the room to make sure no-one would hit him on the head when he bent down, he squatted down and picked up the small metal object. He shone his torch on it, it was a small screw. He looked up at the vent covering above it that was missing three screws. He rotated it slowly and pointed his gun up the vent and opened fire.

Gaia laid in Raven's arms on the top of the roof, biting hard into her own lip in an attempt to stay silent. Raven had one arm wrapped around the girl's waist with her hand resting on the top of Gaia's thigh, she focused and the bullet embedded there started to slide out, Gaia yelped and the bullet stopped. Raven winced, she hated to hurt Gaia, but she knew that it would hurt her more if she didn't get this bullet out... and if Gaia didn't keep quiet they'd be caught and Gaia would be killed. She needed some way to keep Gaia quiet...

Raven bit her lip and decided on her course of action, she rolled slightly so Gaia was half pinned under her, before Gaia could react Raven had pressed her lips against Gaia's and pulled the bullet out with her powers and healed the wound. Gaia didn't even flinch from the pain; the only thing that she could feel was Raven's soft lips pressed against her own, Gaia's back arched slightly pushing her slender frame flush against Raven's own as she kissed her back.

Through the haze of blissful feelings in Raven's mind she registered the sounds of boots running up the stairs towards the roof. Reluctantly she pulled herself up, taking Gaia with her; she pulled back out of the kiss.

"Gaia, you have to go, they'll kill you if they catch you, you know they will." Raven told her as she faced her. The two were on their knees facing each other, the wind was strong and cold as it blew around of them, but neither of them felt the cold, they were both too flushed with emotion to notice.

"But... I can't leave... It took me too long to find you!" Gaia begged.

"And you've done it once you can do it again, but not if you're dead, now GO! The water around the tower leads to the ocean you can find somewhere to hide in there!" Raven ordered.

"No! I won't leave!" Gaia shouted. Raven closed her eyes, and lifted Gaia off of the top of the tower and moved her to the water outside of the tower. As Gaia's skin touched the water, she blended in with the water and became virtually invisible. Gaia looked up at Raven at the top of the tower and ran a finger over her lips, she clenched a fist and dived underwater and swam of gracefully into the distance.

The two silver aliens burst out onto the roof to see Raven standing there waiting for them.

"Where is she!" The male demanded.

"Where is WHO? And what the hell are you doing shooting up the air vents!" Raven demanded back.

"The fugitive, we know you're hiding her. Now tell us where she is and we might not harm you." The tall female growled as she stepped towards Raven, she was tall and threatening, big muscles from years of swimming under the Okalonian seas presumably hunting and exterminating fugitives like Gaia, she was donned in militaristic clothing with metal glove like things on each hand. Raven didn't like her at all.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Raven growled.

"Then you won't mind me taking a look to see if you're telling the truth." The female alien smiled, her hand shooting out and grabbing raven by the forehead, the metal glove like thing that she had been wearing heating up. At that moment the rest of the Titans burst through the door and onto the roof to see raven suspended in the air by her the tall female alien who had a hold on raven's face, the metal glow-like-thing happened to be a mind-probe. Raven felt her mind being forcibly and violently searched for Gaia's whereabouts. The tall alien female dropped Raven to the floor where she lay slumped over on the floor.

"Raven!" Starfire gasped flying to her side.

The two aliens nodded to each other and jumped off the roof of the building, landing by their ship which was parked there before zooming off across the ocean.

"Mmmhhh... no... GAIA!" Raven protested struggling to get up.

Gaia swam as fast as she could, her body arching and flicking through the water in an attempt to escape from the ship that she could hear chasing her, the ship touched the water and suddenly plunged below it, almost nipping at Gaia's toes. She squeaked and swam faster her muscles starting to ache from the exertion, the door of the ship slid open and the female alien dived out and into the stream of water; hiding in the slipstream of the ship she quickly gained on Gaia. The Okalonians naturally went near invisible underwater, the pigments in their silver skin changing to what the area around them looked like, however, the alien female was well accustomed to this and could clearly see Gaia. The female snarled and lashed a hand out, grabbing Gaia by the ankles. Gaia's body bucked unexpectedly, her movement suddenly restricted. She turned and made to slash at the female with her claws but she easily avoided it, the two were sinking slowly to the bottom of the river which was just joining the sea. The female alien tilted herself above Gaia and with her hand on Gaia's neck started swimming downwards at a frantic pace; Gaia was trapped between the strong hands of her attacker and the force of the water against her back. She hit the sandy bed hard and the female alien began pummeling at her exposed abdomen.

As waves of pain washed through Gaia's body her hands gripped onto the sand below her, it quickly started forming and changing, hardening and filling with life energy the seeped from Gaia's very being; and it was angry. A roaring sand golem rose up from behind the female alien swiping at her and knocking her off of Gaia. Gaia jumped up and bolted off again swimming as fast as her body would allow her. She squeezed her eyes shut, she was loosing control and the golem was still attacking the female alien.

"_Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos... Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos... Azarath Metr- EEK!" _Gaia yelped as the alien ship swept down in front of her with grace and speed, Gaia however very ungracefully crashed into the side of the ship. The door slid open and a dazed Gaia was dragged forcibly inside and brutally cracked over the head into a void of unconsciousness. Not too far away the sand golem collapsed into nothing more than an undersea sand dune, the female alien spluttered and crawled out from under the sand nursing bruises and sprains. The ship swept by her and she pulled herself slowly inside.

Raven was flying over the ocean with the hopelessness of her quest dawning on her, she could never find Gaia in this huge ocean and even though she could spot Gaia in water after years of practice of being around her, she would never be able to spot her from this high in the air which meant that she wouldn't be able to help Gaia against the Okalonian's supposed law enforcers which were after her. As if on cue the alien ship broke the surface of the water, shooting up into the air and soon enough out of the Earth's atmosphere.

Raven's hands started to shake.

"Cyborg... have you managed to locate Raven yet?" Starfire asked worriedly through her Titan's communticator.

"No, sorry Star... me and BB are still looking but we can't see her at all. We'll let you know. Over." Cyborg's voice replied. Starfire sighed as she continued to fly over the ocean, Raven had flown off at startling speed in the direction that the two aliens had left in their ship over the ocean, she had been going faster than any of the other Titans could go. Raven's speed was powered by her panic and fear for Gaia's safety Starfire was sure. Starfire switched channels.

"Robin have you-" Starfire began.

"No... sorry Star, I'm looking though. Raven can't have gone far... over." Robin replied, his voice contained a quiver of doubt however.

Starfire sighed deeply and tucked the device back onto her belt, she scanned the water's surface and the air in front of her for Raven's shape. Starfire squinted, she could see a small black shape on the horizon, she sped up.

Starfire stopped in mid-air and floated in front of the purple-cloaked figure in front of her.

"Raven?" she murmured worriedly. The gothic witch was floating there quietly but stared unbrokenly at the sky above her, she looked almost eerily calm until other things started becoming apparent. Her fists were clenched tightly, so tightly in fact that they were shaking visibly; a muscle in her jaw was twitching and she wasn't blinking.

"They took her..." Raven breathed, Starfire wasn't sure if she was addressing her or talking to herself.

"How do-" Star started.

"They wouldn't have left without her, and... they left. I can... I can just about still see their ship, where she is..." Raven said her voice quivering this time, her eyes were starting to run, Starfire wasn't sure if this was from not blinking or if it was tears. Starfire looked up, she could see nothing in the sky.

"We'll find her." Starfire said firmly although she had no idea how she would accomplish such a feat.

"No! You don't understand! They'll kill her, I'll never see her again because she'll be tortured then MURDERED! You don't understand!" Raven screamed at her with tears streaming down her face as she backed off from Starfire, her hair was flailing wildly as her powers started going off erratically.

"No, we will get there before that happens Raven, I promise!" Starfire begged moving towards Raven.

"There's no way we can... it won't work... she's... she's going to die and it's all my fault!" Raven screamed again, Starfire moved towards her and hugged Raven boldly.

"We shall find her Raven, we will leave Earth the second we get back to the Tower. She will not die today or any other day." Starfire reassured her. Raven sobbed violently.

"_Gaia... I'm so sorry... it's all my fault... Gaia..."_ Raven sobbed in Gaia's home language.

In a spaceship that was just flying past Mars at that present moment Gaia hung unconscious and bound in handcuffs and chains from the wall. Her captors smiled evilly.


	11. It's behind you

A/N: yadda yadaa, once again I do not own teen titans. However, thankyou to DarkChild5 and kairistwin for being patent with me and waiting for me to get around to writing the end of this fic.

Again as before all talk in Gaia's home language will be done like _"this"_

Raven sat in the middle of the Titan's ship in a deep state of meditation in an effort to control her powers and not rip the ship apart in the middle of space. She had already inputted the co-ordinates of Gaia's home planet into the computer and the ship was going at maximum speed towards the planet. The remaining Titans sat in silence not looking at each other.

"They wanted her for murder… they couldn't be… right could they?" Cyborg said breaking the silence, Starfire and Beast Boy looked at him shocked.

"What! Everyone was thinking it, I just had to be the one to say it!" Cyborg snapped defensively.

"Never! Gaia could not murder anyone! She is a gentle spirit!" Starfire protested wide eyed.

"She didn't look to gentle when she was fighting with Terra…" Robin murmured, Beast boy's head snapped around to look at Robin in shock, "I'm not saying that she would kill someone DELIBERATELY… she wouldn't do that I agree… but… well you guys have all seen her powers; they're linked to her emotions just like Raven's and she seems to have a lot less control. She could have just lost her temper once and… well… accidentally…" Robin trailed off.

"Plus… this is intergalactic law enforcement… we're supposed to be on the same side, and if they have jurisdiction into even our planet… they wouldn't exactly make a mistake would they?" Cyborg murmured in agreement.

"What? Like they did when they went after Star instead of her sister! Come on your guys there's NO way Gaia would do something like that." Beast Boy said firmly.

In the corner of the ship Raven frowned and focused harder on meditation.

The ship landed on the planet Okalon's surface with a thump, the door slid open and the Titans stepped outside. All the titans except Raven staggered as the heat hit them.

"Oh man… she wasn't kidding when she said it was hot here…" Robin breathed as he attempted to adjust to the heat. The landscape around him was barren, mud hard as rock cracked below his feet and he could see the heat waves distorting the look of the world around him, every breath he took in felt like his lungs were burning and every time he exhaled it felt as if he was breathing out all the moisture in his body leaving him withered and dry. Beast boy quickly turned into a camel to withstand the heat.

"Oh my…" Starfire gasped floating and fanning herself with her hand from the heat.

"Come on. We don't have all day, we've got to find Gaia." Raven ordered in her deadpan voice and flew up into the air and made to start flying away

"Raven, wait." Cyborg shouted after her, Raven stopped in the air and turned around to look at him. "No disrespect on you knowing where you're going… but we have a whole planet here how are we supposed to find Gaia?" Cyborg asked.

"By not just standing around and not looking for her." Raven frowned and flew off.

The other Titans looked at each other and followed after her, Starfire flew up in the sky after her.

"Where would she be Raven?" Starfire asked looking around the desolate landscape.

"They would keep her in their city… which would be underwater. She would have already been here a few days… they've probably started torturing her… if she's still alive that is." Raven said morbidly. Starfire frowned, she couldn't let Raven get distracted from finding Gaia, goodness knows what Raven would be like if Raven never got the love of her life back.

"Which way is the ocean?" Star asked.

"I don't know, that's why I'm up here. But I can't see any ocean from here." Raven said rotating in the air to get a full 360 view of the area. Suddenly she caught a glimmer in the distance, in the direction of the smaller of the two suns that hung in the sky of the planet.

"There!" Starfire yelped spotting the same tell-tale glimmer of water in the distance.

Gaia hung on the cell wall, whilst she was uncomfortable with the way her arms were twisted from suspending her there (her wrists were bound in chains in an awkward way, causing discomfort in her shoulders) it was the least of her worries. Blood freely flowed from the gashes in her body. Her body ran red with blood in long rivulets and her bar was stained black with fear and pain but once again a lash of pain spread through her body emanating from her now bare stomach, they were hitting her with the severed tentacles of something that resembled an earth jellyfish. The tentacles were barbed and just poisonous to cause a lot of pain but not enough to make her pass out or to kill her. The perfect torture weapon.

Gaia bit back a scream and instead continued chanting.

"Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos… Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…" She chanted slowly, her eyes shut tight against the pain.

"_Stop your demon spells heathen, they will not save you now." _Her torturer laughed.

The Titan's ship broke the surface of the water at speed and headed for deeper water.

"There's a set of big structures not to far from here, they seem spherical." Cyborg announced.

"That's got to be Okalon's capital city… that would be where they're keeping Gaia." Raven nodded.

"Right you are." Cyborg nodded and propelled the ship forward faster towards the underwater City. Robin's eyes fell on the radar and he frowned as he saw something large coming towards them on it. Less than 30 meters away a massive deadly looking creature was swimming towards the Titan's ship… looking like a cross between a very nasty shark and a pufferfish… and at least three times as long as the Titan's sofa back in the tower…


	12. Colour Change

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers, and as before all talk in Gaia's home language will be done like _"this" _and all thoughts will be written like this

The Titans collectively gasped at the creature in the water next to them which was presently looking at them through a dead black eye, it was just as terrifying as Gaia had told them. The creature bared fangs as long as Cyborg's arm and as sharp as razors. Robin steered the ship sharply away from the ominous creature and dived lower towards the base of the bubble-city. Beast boy looked over his shoulder and whimpered; the creature now seemed to have taken an interest in them and was diving after them its tail lashing gracefully and almost effortlessly through the water after them.

"Yo, robin... it's following us, and it looks hungry!" Beast boy whimpered. Robin lurched the ship from left to right, making sharp turns upwards and downwards but still the creature followed gaining on them more and more. Raven clenched her eyes shut trying to maintain her medative state for the safety of the other Titans but with the ship veering back and forth so violently it was becoming difficult to stay in control.

"I. Can't. Shake. It!" Robin growled through clenched teeth. Raven shuddered trying to hold in the dark energy that bubbled within her until she could control it no more, this wasn't the way that she was going down, not without knowing if Gaia was safe and not by some alien mutant shark! Raven's eyes clicked open and outside dark energy enfolded the alien creature crushing it down into an infinitesimally small point in space before letting go of it and having it scatter it's various bodily organs through the surrounding waters leaving a rather unpleasant red cloud hanging there.

"Uh Robin, I don't think it's gonna try eating us anymore..." Cyborg murmured over the sound of beast boy gagging next to him.

Raven once again closed her eyes as they neared the bubble encased structure, she tried to focus as the first flickers of Gaia's presence entered her senses.

well... Raven thought to herself at least she's still alive...

Gaia hung from the ceiling of the dungeon from a long chain with a weight attached to her feet dragging her down and pulling painfully at her joints in her arms and legs. Her half lidded eyes looked blankly at the room around her, suddenly a shimmer in the water, her eyes snapped fully open and a figure of a man appeared in front of her, his skin camouflaging him with the background behind him.

"_So, you can still see our kind then. I was concerned that so much time around the heathens outside our waters might have left you blind to our kind." _The man smiled smugly, suddenly his face became stern again, _"But you're not one of our kind are you? You're a demon, a filthy, heathen, demon." _He snarledand darted behind her.

The man looked at the back of her now very ragged corset with interest, he extended a claw out of the tip of his finger and slid it down the back of the fabric ripping it in two, the corset fluttered down through the water to rest on the floor. Now half naked Gaia gasped and tensed, not wanting to think about what was coming next.

"_Hmmm..."_ He murmured surveying her naked torso. Despite her slender frame her muscles were tight to her body, up at her shoulders which were bunched up from her being hung from the chain, up there her muscles stood out clearly defined and visibly shuddering from the strain of the weight at her feet.

He slid his finger down her bare back, cutting the skin as he went and watching with vague interest as the blood blossomed out into the water around her, he continued down until he reached the small of her back, and there he stopped. He retracted his claws for a second as he felt the skin there, if he pressed with a certain degree of strength he could feel an almost circular structure there on the left hand side of her lower back. He smiled an evil smile, suddenly extending all of his claws again he plunged them into her back connecting with the circular tissue he had found only seconds ago. It was in fact the gland and small nervous system that allowed Gaia to change the colour of the silver parts of her skin to mimic her surroundings, and at that moment sharp claws were ripping through it leaving a bloody mess.

He ripped his hand out of Gaia's lower back leaving a trail of blood running thick and fast around them both, Gaia's screams echoed through the room and the man laughed evilly.

"_You're not one of us, and now everyone can see it." _The man laughed as he left the room, the door slamming behind him.


	13. The End

A/N: Many thanks to Celtic Aidan, Painestwin, DarkChild5 and AccidentProne for reviewing and I'm sorry for the delay, I'm in my final year in college and the workload is pretty heavy. ;;

Once again all language in Gaia's home language will be written like _"This"_

As the Titans snuck into the city Gaia was being brought on trial in public view.

"Here, turn your visors to heat-sensivity, then you can see them." Raven hissed. The titans swam further into the city, taking care not to be seen, but then, there was no-one to see them.

"Where is everyone?" Robin whispered.

"They... they must have finished torturing Gaia, they're going to excecute her." Raven breathed panic stricken. And, as if on cue, the main square of the city became visible, there were thousands of people gathered there, but plain as day was Gaia suspended in a large metal cage.

The man who appeared to be the leader spoke, Raven translated for the others.

"_And so my fellow citizens, we have finally brought to justice the demon that has plagued us for so long!"_

The crowd screamed at Gaia, things were thrown but Gaia sat there with her eyes shut.

"_She is guilty of crimes against our society, of fraternizing with other species, of theft, assault of our precious guards and worst of all the heathen murders of fifteen innocents of our city. What say you!"_

The crowd screamed a single word as one, guilty.

"_And how do you plead heathen?"_

Gaia stood up and stared at the crowd. _"I am guilty of being born into a society that tortures it's own, that represses freedom and kills those who are most vulnerable. You're all guilty of trying to murder me as a child, of chasing me from my birthplace. I am cursed with powers I did not ask for, but they could have been gifts, they could have helped advanced our planet, but instead I was to be cursed. I am guilty of the deaths of fifteen of our people yes, but I was eight, and they were trying to-" _Gaia was cut off by the primal screams of the crowd.

"She did it?" Beast boy whispered.

"She actually did kill those people..." Cyborg echoed.

"Yes, but they were trying to murder her and it was an accident!" Raven snapped irritated.

"Raven, we cannot interfere with the justice system of another planet, especially if they're right. If we freed her... we'd be saying their laws are irrelevant, this planet's justice system is primitive, but they need to develop it themselves. I'm sorry." Robin said slowly.

"But Robin! This is love, Gaia would not mean for-" Starfire began but Robin held his hand up to silence her.

"No Star. I'm sorry Raven, but we cannot do this." Robin sighed.

"Then you will condemn her to death!" Raven screamed in disbelief. "They've tortured her for days, and now they're going to KILL her and you'll stand here and watch this!"

"No. Because we're going to leave." Robin stated before turning his back and swimming away.

"You may leave, but I'm going to stop this madness!" Raven snapped swimming towards the crowd.

"Raven! No!" Robin shouted after her, but it was no use.

"_Before you are condemned to death, we will exorcise the demon from your body."_ The leader stated. Six men surrounded Gaia and dragged her to the centre of the arena, Gaia struggled but was pinned with her limbs spread out onto the floor. Four of the men drew out swords and stabbed them through Gaia's hands and legs to pin her to the floor like an insect.

Gaia's scream reverberated through Raven's bones, Robin grabbed her by the ankle and dragged her back.

The Titans watched in awe and horror as from around Gaia rocks, water and sand melded together to form a giant golem which swatted away the guards, the golem grabbed one guard and squeezed him in its fist until a red cloud exploded in his place.

Suddenly the golem stilled and looked down at it's own hands and at Gaia below it who was twitching in pain with blank eyes. The golem raised its fists into the air and the ground below cracked and white-hot magma poured up into the golem, its right hand formed a spike and, rapidly cooling, it plunged it down into Gaia's body.

The golem steamed and cooled, an eternal statue would be there, many around it were dead, including the impaled Gaia.

"She... she killed herself..." Robin breathed.

Raven's emotions exploded, Robin was flung back as Raven became a large black shadow with four red eyes, it soared towards the cooling golem and scrabbled at the floor where Gaia lay, but no life was left there. The shadow of Raven exploded, sending a shockwave through the water and hurling people back, leaving only Raven's sobbing form clinging to Gaia's body with the towering solid golem above.

Raven stroked Gaia's face, the bar over her nose and cheeks was blank and her face was relaxed and peaceful. The other Titans landed gently by Raven's side and led her away before the planet's rather shocked inhabitants could get back and attempt to kill them too.

A/N: I know I know, but this is the end. I didn't know it was going to end this way until I wrote this chapter, I'm as surprised as you are, but I shall leave it this way. It's a good ending.


End file.
